


Game: The Predicament

by MistressAlexandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Cock Cages, F/M, Light BDSM, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressAlexandra/pseuds/MistressAlexandra
Summary: He woke to a feeling of restraint and smiled. A game. He liked games...
Kudos: 24





	Game: The Predicament

He woke to a feeling of restraint and smiled. A game. He liked games.  
His hands were immobilised, his arms pulled straight and his wrists firmly secured to the sides of the bed. He couldn't sit up or turn over, at all, but his head and torso were free.  
He then realised that his feet were drawn up, with the heels touching his buttocks. An experimental movement told him that his ankles were held together with what felt like a small spreader bar and even more thrillingly, moving the bar moved something inside of him. A plug of some kind? Attached to the bar? He smiled delightedly.  
He slowly moved his feet out and away from himself, feeling the plug pull out as he did. Stopping short as he realised that what was inside of him wasn't just a plug, but a dildo - Most likely a long one - and that it was knobbed, so that as he pulled it out, each knob came free with an almost audible 'pop'.  
If he could have got hard, he would have been rigid already, he knew, but that had been taken care of, too. She knew him well.  
Looking around told him that she wasn't in the room, but he knew she wouldn't be far away. Most likely, just in the next room, where she could hear him squirm.  
Looking around again, he saw the note on the nightstand. Big bold capitals told him that 'IF' (underlined) he could remove the toy altogether, then she would take his cage off. If he couldn't, then he would wear it all day. He had just 10 minutes.  
He hated wearing the cage. Solid steel mesh, that fitted securely over his shaft, it not only prevented him from getting hard, 'and' from orgasming, but also from touching himself, at all. He didn't mind it so much short term - during a game of some sort, like this one, or during a scene, with her teasing him and making him horny - but helplessly unable to do anything about it - but he absolutely didn't want to wear it all day.  
Alright, then, this was easy enough. He took a deep breath and slowly started to move his feet away from himself, gasping as the knobs on the toy pulled free. Getting smaller as he went on - but, just as he reached what he estimated to be the last knob, he was pulled up short. Literally. Something was preventing him from moving his feet far enough to quite remove the last knob. He wriggled and squirmed, suddenly realising that two thin chains ran from around his ankles to the tops of his thighs - giving him enough slack to move his feet outwards, but just not - quite - enough to pull the dildo entirely free. "Noooo...!"  
He could have sworn he heard a quiet giggle from the next room.  
Pulling on the chains did no good and with his hands restrained he couldn't loosen them, or move them far enough to give himself the necessary slack. He moved his feet back towards himself, gasping as the dildo pushed back inside him and made his predicament even more obvious - and frustrating. His shaft throbbing inside it's confinement. He 'had' to get free!  
Lifting his hips did no good, the chains pulling taut at an even shorter length, the toy inside him pushing almost painfully into his flesh.  
He collapsed, gasping; now incredibly aroused, but also incredibly frustrated. He didn't know how much time he had left, but he knew he 'had' to get that thing out of him. He 'wasn't' going to spend all day with his dick in a cage! He couldn't! He was so horny, now, that he wouldn't be able to take being locked up all day. He just couldn't to do it!

A soft 'Seven minutes' floated on the air. Oh, God! Seven minutes. Alright. A deep breath and he pushed the toy back in, almost as far as it would go, stifling a moan of pure frustration, as he did so. Another deep breath and he pushed his feet quickly straight out - pulling the toy with them - only to once again be brought up short, just shy of his goal. - His next breath was more like a sob.  
He wriggled his buttocks, but only succeeded in arousing - and frustrating - himself still further. Pulling back did no good - the chain prevented him moving far enough. In desperation, he clenched his anus - and felt a miniscule movement!  
"Five minutes!" He tried again, clenching the interior muscles and feeling the tip of the toy slide just fractionally, again. Keeping the muscles bunched he wriggled his buttocks, side to side and then up and down, then moving first one and then the other and suddenly - he was free! The toy had slipped completely out!  
His victorious "Yesss...!" was soft, but obviously audible, even over his harsh breathing, as suddenly she was standing over him. "Well done." He grinned up at her triumphantly.  
"Alright. Hold on." She undid the cuffs around his ankles and he saw that he had been right. A small spreader bar, with a long bumpy dildo attached, right in the middle.  
Next came the chains that held his ankles to his thighs and he stretched his legs out, gratefully. Sighing. It was nice to be able to stretch.  
Then a small snick, of a key in a lock and the cage was gone, too. Scratching his flesh gently as it was pulled away and he sprang to full, rigid, attention. He gasped and pulled urgently at his still fettered hands, wanting desperately to touch it, pull on it, make himself come.  
He was so hot, so close, so urgent.

"Shhh..." Her voice was soft, her hands on his wrists, gentle. "You've been very good. Very clever. If you can hold on for just a moment more, I'll take care of it, myself. Or," She paused "I can free your arms and let you do it, instead." Her hands were still on his wrists, by the fastenings to the gloves that rendered his hands useless and attached them to the bed's frame.  
His throat was dry with arousal, but he managed to get out "You."  
"Alright." her hands moved. Leaving his arms and moving to his shaft. Masturbating him gently, softly, until he knew he was going to explode there and then. Then shifting to his ball sac and pulling down. Not hard, but enough to stave off the impending orgasm. "Noooo....!" She didn't usually tease him like this. Why was she doing it now? He pulled uselessly at his bound wrists. He still couldn't sit up, couldn't stop what she was doing to him, couldn't make himself come as he so desperately wanted to. Needed to.  
"Shhh... Stop it. You'll hurt yourself." Her hands were on his chest now, stilling his frantic struggles. "You were too close, was all and I want you to enjoy what I'm going to do. You were very good and I want to give you a reward."  
Her eyes met his, reassuring and then, her hands still on his torso, she moved backwards, putting her lips over his engorged cock. He lay back, understanding now and tried - impossibly - to relax as her soft mouth moved up and down his shaft, her tounge swirling gently over the head, filling him with incredible sensations, until... he couldn't hold on any more and he came. Pumping desperately as his body convulsed, filled with electrical sensations.

What felt like hours later, he was dimly aware of her removing the restraints from his wrists and the thick gloves from his hands. He still couldn't move - but now from satiation rather than restraint. He closed his eyes and sighed. All was well and life was 'good'.

FINIS


End file.
